


Breakfast and Babydragons

by Norsewitch



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drama, Fluff and Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-06
Updated: 2013-02-06
Packaged: 2017-11-28 10:53:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/673586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Norsewitch/pseuds/Norsewitch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Draco wonders when the day will come that Harry finally stays for breakfast.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Breakfast and Babydragons

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Hex Files back in 2011.

Disclaimer: This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended. 

 

 

**Breakfast and Babydragons**

 

“Wow. Thirty minutes. That’s a record for you, Harry.” Draco Malfoy looked at Harry Potter from his bed; the sheets were rumpled loosely around his body. His eyes were heavy lidded under his blond fringe, his voice laded with sarcasm.

“What are you talking about?” Harry asked while pulling on his clothes that had been thrown carelessly around in the throes of passion the previous night. He located a missing sock and pulled it on. He made an attempt to tame his hair before he picked his keys up from the dresser and shoved them into his jeans pocket.

“You stayed for almost half an hour this morning before you’re rushing out the door. Like you’re ashamed of what happened, ashamed of me,” Draco said quietly. He sat up and wrapped his arms around his knees, resting his chin on top of them.

“Sheesh, are we really back on this again?” Harry frowned. He walked over to the bed and dropped a quick kiss on Draco’s lips. “I’m meeting Hermione in an hour and have to go home and get changed first.”

“It’s not fair, Harry. It’s always you who seek <i>me</i> out, in case you’ve forgotten. You show up late in the evenings and shag me all night, then in the morning you rush out like you’ve been scorched.”

“Well, I don’t exactly hear you protesting very hard, Draco.”

“No, I guess you’re right. Because I’ve got... feelings for you, and you know that. I’m just tired of feeling like I am some filthy secret I guess. You really make me feel like shit when you do this to me, Harry.” Draco pulled out a cigarette from a packet on his bedside table, lighted it and took a swift drag.

“That’s a really nasty habit you’ve picked up there, Draco Malfoy, those things could kill you,” Harry teased. He leaned over and took a drag from Draco’s cigarette.

“Seems like I’ve picked up plenty of bad habits lately, what’s one more?”

“Draco, babe, don’t be like that. I have feelings for you too, but going public would just cause a lot of hassle. My friends would never understand, nor would yours for that matter. The press would have a field day with this, and I can just hear your parents shrieking all the way from Wiltshire. Can’t we just keep things the way they are, for a while at least?” Harry pulled on his boots and jacket and moved towards the bedroom door.

“Whatever you want, Harry. Who knows, before the year is out, you might actually stay for breakfast.” Draco gave a humourless dry laugh and took another drag from his cigarette. He noticed Harry suppressed an urge to roll his eyes at Draco’s drama queen act.

“Later, Draco.”

 

\---

 

Harry and Draco’s relationship had started in a gay nightclub in Muggle London just a couple of months earlier. Seamus, Harry’s old classmate, had been tired of all the tedious family gatherings during the Christmas holiday, and had in desperation dragged Harry with him out clubbing one night. Not that Harry had needed much convincing, he needed a break from the Weasley family Christmas festivities himself. Ginny had started to look at him with doe eyes lately, despite the fact that his gayness was now common knowledge. A night on the town was exactly what he needed, and he looked forward to going to a Muggle club where nobody knew who he was.

They had not been at the club long before Seamus nudged Harry and gestured towards what looked to be a very sexy blond guy on the dance floor. For reasons unknown to himself, Harry had had a thing for blonds for years now, particularly those with lithe bodies and almost white blond hair. He had not found the right blond yet though, all his previous love interests had seemed like mere replicas or something. He stared so hard at the guy on the dance floor that he didn’t even notice it when Seamus excused himself and went after some guy towards the back of the club.

As Harry took a closer look at the blond guy, his jaw dropped as he realized he was staring right at the original of his dreams. The pieces somehow seemed to click into place as his green eyes locked with the grey ones belonging to one Draco Malfoy. If Harry had had any doubts about if the guy really was Draco, they all disappeared when Malfoy smirked at him. No other person in the universe could pull off a smirk like that. With a jerk of his head Draco beckoned for Harry to come over, and Harry went. In that split moment he knew what would happen if he joined Draco on that dance floor, he could actually see the whole night folding out in front of him and all the consequences of it, but he suddenly could not find it in him to care. He wanted what was going to happen to happen, to hell with all the rest.

They barely made it through the front door of Draco’s London town house before their hands and lips were all over each other. Neither of them had much thought for foreplay then and there, their focus was on the main goal. Draco had just freed one of his legs from his jeans before Harry had lifted him up against the wall in the hallway. Draco did not have any choice but to wrap his legs around Harry’s waist, his jeans dangling from his ankle, and hang on while Harry took him against the wall. They both came in what they both would consider to be an embarrassingly short time, with Draco clutching on to Harry’s shoulders and gasping into his neck.

They eventually made their way into Draco’s bedroom, where Harry proceeded to shag Draco breathless until they both fell into an exhausted slumber. The next morning Harry left just after they had woken, he had to make himself presentable for the Christmas lunch at Bill and Fleur’s later.

After that night they continued to meet up frequently. In the beginning Harry told himself that this would be the last time, but Draco had become like a drug to him. Harry had to see him, to talk to him, laugh with him, touch him; he simply just had to have him.

After a few weeks Harry realized that what he felt for Draco was not mere lust, he had developed feelings for the other man, and that was where their complications started. Draco was getting impatient, and Harry could not really blame him for that. Draco wanted them to be a real couple who did things together outside the bedroom, and while Harry wanted that too, his sense of protecting what he had with Draco from the world was stronger. He hated the hurt look in Draco’s eyes when he left him in the mornings, but Harry was not ready to taint their relationship with the reality that was his life. And thus they had remained a secret, up until now.

 

\---

 

“So, Harry, are you bringing anybody to the St Mungo’s fundraiser gala tomorrow night?” Hermione asked her friend casually while she flipped the pages in her magazine, throwing Harry a swift look to eye his reaction.

“I hadn’t really planned on it, no,” Harry answered, pretending to buy her casual act.

“I thought so,” Hermione sighed and shook her head. “Aren’t you sick of going to these events solo?”

“Better to go alone and let people think I’m becoming a hermit rather than subject some poor sod to the craziness that would occur if I actually brought somebody to one of these functions,” Harry said with a shrug.

“The press and the people of the wizarding world will never stop hounding you, Harry. What are you going to do, be alone for the rest of your life?” Hermione put her magazine down and looked seriously at Harry. When he failed to answer her, she narrowed her eyes dangerously.

“Well, I’m not having any of it. That’s why I took the liberty of finding a date for you,” she said in a matter-of-fact tone.

“You did what?” Harry spluttered, almost choking on the piece of biscuit he’d just put in his mouth. “Out of the question, Hermione! I’m not going out with some loser on a blind date, and that’s final.”

“It’s not a blind date if you know the guy from before, is it?” she asked smugly.

“Still, I’m not going. So you can just put that silly idea out of your head right now,” Harry told her in a stern voice.

“Oh, come on, Harry. It’s Justin Finch-Fletchley, you remember him from Hogwarts, don’t you? You have to admit he’s really charming and handsome,” Hermione said with a wink.

“Justin Finch-Fletchley? You really know how to pick ‘em, Hermione. Oh, he’s quite handsome, I’ll give him that. He’s also as interesting as a flobberworm to talk to. No way!” Harry scrunched up his nose in distaste.

“You’re just making excuses, Harry Potter,” Hermione stated and picked up her magazine again. “Or do you have somebody else up your sleeve that you’d rather bring perhaps? Somebody you haven’t told me about?”

For a brief moment Harry contemplated telling her about Draco, but decided against it. He was not ready for her or anyone else to know. They would all just start trying to convince him that being with Draco was a lousy idea and put a thousand reasons for it into his head. The situation would spin out of control, he just knew it. 

“Of course I don’t. I just don’t like to be blindsided, that’s all,” Harry said and fidgeted with his teacup. 

“Honestly, Harry, it’s just a date, I’m not asking you to sell your soul or anything. I know how you hate not being in control of things all the time, but you have to loosen up, have some fun. You don’t have to bloody marry Justin, just go to this dinner with him,” Hermione said in exasperation and rolled her eyes. 

“Fine, you win. I’ll go on this date. But don’t be too disappointed if your matchmaker scheme goes down the tube,” Harry told her warningly. Hermione beamed at him, but Harry could not deny the fact that he really felt like he in some way <i>had</i> sold his soul after all.

 

\---

 

Draco sat and looked moodily out of his window into the dark. The rain was pouring down outside and he found it fitted his mood quite well right now. He picked up another cigarette and lit it with shaky fingers. After spending a sleepless night alone, he had calmed down somewhat, but he was still affected by the dreadful fight he had had with Harry the previous night. Harry had told Draco he was attending a fundraiser gala, and was bringing Justin Finch-Fletchley as a date, or, according to Harry, as a “cover”. 

Needless to say, Draco had been furious with Harry. There had been a lot of shouting, name-calling and breaking of dishes on Draco’s part, and a lot of justifying, placating and pleading on Harry’s part. It had ended with Draco shouting at Harry that if he wasn’t good enough for him, he should get the hell out of his house and his life. Harry, probably sick of fighting, had gone and Draco had not heard from him since. 

“Guess that’s it then,” Draco murmured to himself and lit up yet another cigarette. He had been chain-smoking all day. He knew he should probably lay off, but could not find it within himself to care; this was clearly not the day to quit smoking. 

His previous anger had all but disappeared and had been replaced with sadness. Of course Harry had to protect his status in the wizarding world. He <i>was</i> Harry Potter after all, their hero, the golden boy. Seeing a former Death Eater and a member of the disgraced Malfoy family would ruin the picture. 

Draco wiped away a few tears, irritated with himself for getting so emotional. He was not good enough for Harry, it was as simple as that, but that did not make it hurt any less. He had fallen in love, hard, and it was too late to go back. 

If Draco was honest with himself, he knew why Harry was doing this. Harry had been tossed around doing other people’s bidding, dancing after their whims, for the first seventeen years of his life. People had seen him as a pawn, not a human being. This had shaped the man Harry had become: A man who guarded his privacy like a treasure and who kept steel control in all situations, he always had his guard up and never relinquished that control. He liked predictability and loathed when he was thrown into situations he could not be sure of the outcome of. 

Given the chance, Draco would have loved to be the person who Harry could come home to and let his guard drop in front of and just <i>be</i>. Somehow he just knew it would be worth the effort. He regretted being so harsh now, but was it too late? 

Draco suddenly sat up straight in his chair and stumped out his cigarette. He looked at his watch, Harry would be at the gala now and Draco had no intentions to gate-crash the event, but he could still send Harry a message. He reached for his mobile phone, a genius Muggle contraption if ever he saw one, and hurriedly typed in a message. He nervously pressed the “send” button and prayed that Harry had not forgotten his phone.

 

\---

 

The evening just seemed to drag on and on for Harry. Bored would be a step up right now. He also did not like the way Justin clung to his arm, like he was claiming some sort of ownership, and he just looked a bit too smug about the situation for Harry’s liking. It would certainly be a big surprise for dear, old Justin when Harry would tell him at the end of the evening that he had no intentions of seeing him again. 

As Hermione was smiling politely while Justin went on and on about his job in his wealthy father’s textile firm, Harry’s mind started to wander. He wondered what it would have been like to attend these functions with Draco. 

Harry could just imagine the sly way Draco would lean into him and whisper something dirty in his ear at the least appropriate moments, making Harry snort into his pudding. And the man would look absolutely stunning, probably put the whole room to shame, in a designer suit or dressing robes. He could also see them sneaking off into a bathroom or another semi private place together for a quick snog, or even a shag. 

The point was, Draco was fun and interesting to be around. Harry would never be this mind-numbingly bored with him. He gave in to the yawn that forced its way out of his mouth. He felt Hermione kicking him under the table, but he just rolled his eyes at her.

 

\---

 

“I really feel for you, mate. Tough luck,” Ron said with sympathy when he and Harry finally managed to steal away for a private conversation under the guise of needing some fresh air. 

“I swear, Ron, if he mentions his father’s firm and the qualities of the different textiles one more time, I’m gonna shove his bow-tie down his throat.” Harry drained his champagne glass, wishing for something stronger. 

“Honestly though, Harry. I’m sure you could do better than that boring prick,” Ron said with a snort. “You know you can have just about anyone you want, right?” 

“What if I told you that I already have found somebody better?” Harry threw Ron a quick sideway glance. 

“Then I’m gonna ask why the bloody hell you didn’t bring him, and instead decided to subject your oldest and best friend to an evening having to listen to the drivel of Mr Textile 2011? Is this guy of yours so ugly you feel you can’t bring him out into the public, or is he just shy?” 

“Neither actually. But me bringing him here would’ve created quite a bit of fuss, I don’t wanna subject him to all of that,” Harry answered with a shrug. 

“Ah. Well, I’m sure Malfoy would’ve been able to take it. You know, even if he’s sort of pale and stuff, you do realize he’s not actually made of porcelain, right?” Ron gave Harry a wink and looked out for his reaction. As predicted, Harry stared at his friend with an expression of shock on his face. 

“How did you… when… I mean, how long… I don’t… How the hell did you know?” Harry spluttered, looking at Ron like a deer caught in the headlights. 

“For a while. You’re not quite as smart as you think, Harry. For instance, you shouldn’t leave your mobile phone out where other people can find it,” Ron answered with a laugh. “No seriously, you had acted a bit weird for a while, and then one evening when we were out at the pub you left your phone when you went to the bathroom. You had been texting somebody all night, and curiosity got the better of me. By the way, does Draco know that your nickname for him on your phone is ‘Babydragon’?” 

“Oh God!” Harry said, rubbing his temples. “Does anyone else know?” 

“Well, Hermione of course. You know I couldn’t keep a secret from her even if I tried. Anyway, we’ve been waiting forever for you to finally pluck up the courage and tell us about you two, but as usual you’re being a stubborn sod. Finally we decided to draw you out of your shell by setting you up on a date with the most boring guy we knew.” Ron looked extremely pleased with himself. 

“You guys are unbelievable. Why didn’t you just say that you knew about me and Draco?” Harry shook his head in disbelief, he had seriously underestimated how well his two best friends really knew him. “Oh, and Ron, if you ever tell Draco about that nickname, I might be forced to hurt you.” 

“No worries, mate, my lips are sealed. As to why we didn’t tell you, what would the fun be in that? But I don’t understand why you’re standing around here wasting your time talking to me, why don’t you just ditch Justin and go and go spend the night with your boyfriend, eh?” 

“That’s just it, Ron,” Harry said sadly. “I don’t know if he is my boyfriend anymore. We had a terrible fight last night when I told him about this gala.” 

“Well, what did you expect, Harry?” Ron asked and threw his hands up in frustration. Harry certainly could be dense sometimes. “If he really loves you, I’m sure all isn’t lost, but you might need to do a little grovelling. Sheesh, let your shoulders down and live a little will you. You said after the war that you were finished with people dictating you, but by not acknowledging your relationship, isn’t that exactly what you’re doing?” 

“When did you become an insufferable know-it-all?” Harry asked suspiciously. “Being married to Hermione has certainly rubbed off on you, and I’m not sure I like it.” 

At that moment, they heard the sound of a distant beep coming from Harry’s pocket, and Harry felt a slight vibration. He pulled his phone out and saw he had a message from ‘Babydragon’. He opened the message, Ron sneakily reading over his shoulder, still snickering at the nickname. 

<i>Sorry about our fight. I understand why u r doing this, but it still hurts. Miss u. Love D.</i> 

“See?” Ron said and clapped Harry on the back. “What are you waiting for? Get out of here.” 

“You’re right, I’m going,” Harry said and went to leave. Then he suddenly turned around and pulled Ron into a fierce hug. “Thanks, Ron.” 

“You’re welcome, mate,” Ron answered with a smile.

 

\---

 

When Draco opened his door a little while later and found a dripping wet Harry Potter on the other side he was not very surprised. He somehow knew Harry would find his way back to him. He silently stepped aside, letting Harry in, and closed the door behind him. The air between them was thick; they just stood and looked at each other, both feeling that words were pointless at that moment. 

Harry suddenly walked up to Draco, grabbed his face between his hands and kissed him desperately. Draco could taste the rain and champagne, and that something that was only Harry, in his mouth. 

“I love you, Draco,” Harry whispered into his mouth, his hands sliding into Draco’s soft, blond hair. “Please, forgive me for being an idiot.” 

“I already have, Harry,” Draco whispered back, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry’s torso. “I love you too.” 

Without another word they started to move towards the bedroom,  eagerly undressing each other as they went. When they finally reached the bed they were both naked. 

Harry gently pushed Draco down on the bed and crawled on top of him. His hands touched every part of Draco they could reach while his mouth was busy kissing its way down Draco’s beautiful swan-like neck. Draco felt himself drowning in the feeling of Harry’s expert ministrations, but he tried to hold it together, because this was not what he wanted tonight. 

“Stop, Harry,” Draco gasped. Harry paused, sat back up on his knees that were straddling Draco’s hips and looked questioningly down at his boyfriend, confusion evident in his green eyes. Draco took advantage of Harry’s momentary confusion and reached down between their bodies, carefully wrapping his fingers around Harry’s hardness. 

Harry nearly jumped at Draco’s gentle touch, not quite sure how to react to the sudden turn of events. He was used to always be the one in charge, the one in control; this was uncharted territory to him. 

“Please, Harry. Let me make you feel as good as you always make me feel. Just let go, if only just this once,” Draco whispered in Harry’s ear, carefully tracing the lobe with his tongue, making Harry shudder. 

Harry wanted to refuse; this was not the way they worked, the way they did things. But the feel of Draco’s tongue sliding across his ear and throat and those maddening fingers wrapped around him made him yield to Draco’s wish and he heard himself murmuring a ‘yes’. It came out so low that for a second he was not even sure that his boyfriend had heard him. Parts of Harry were freaking out slightly at this point; he did not like relinquishing control, at all, but it was Draco after all, his boyfriend. Harry honestly trusted him and knew he should not make this into a huge issue. 

Draco smiled at Harry and moved to sit up, changing the position so that Harry was lying underneath him. For Harry it was an internal struggle, but he tried to relax and let Draco take charge like he wanted. He jumped a bit when he felt Draco’s finger, slicked with lubricant, sliding into him, but managed to calm down and closed his eyes and just tried to let the sensations wash over him; it was not the first time this had happened to him after all, he had never enjoyed it much is all, had never been able to relax sufficiently. Surprisingly he found himself being very turned on while Draco slowly prepared him. It was not until he felt the tip of Draco’s erection against his entrance that he felt a rush of panic. 

“Relax, Harry, trust me, please?” Draco leaned down and slowly started to kiss his boyfriend, drawing Harry’s lower lip into his mouth, distracting him. Harry found himself yielding, kissing eagerly back. And as their bodies slowly melted together, he breathed a sigh of relief into Draco’s mouth. 

As Draco gently started to thrust into his body, Harry gasped at the foreign feeling. It had been a long time since he bottomed for anyone and this would definitely take some getting used to, but he could not deny that it felt good. Admittedly, it was better than good - it felt incredible. 

Draco was actually <i>very</i> good at this. Suspiciously so. Harry found himself throwing his head back and moaning out Draco’s name. He pulled Draco’s head down and caught his lips in a hard kiss as their bodies kept moving together. Just when Harry thought it could not possibly get better, he felt Draco wrap his hand around his erection again, stroking it in perfect sync with the thrusts inside his body. Harry suddenly felt his orgasm building, fast. It was almost like Draco knew, because he sped up his thrusts and his hand movements and Harry came with a gasp, his legs wrapped around Draco’s waist, pulling him in deeper, making him come inside his body. 

Draco carefully pulled out and collapsed beside Harry on the bed, completely spent. Harry immediately snuggled into Draco’s side and threw an arm around his waist. He could not remember the last time he had felt so utterly relaxed. Maybe it was okay to give up control now and again, especially if this was the reward. He yawned and gave Draco a sweet kiss on the cheek, whispering a ‘thank you’ into his ear. Draco gave his boyfriend a smile and pulled the covers up over them after murmuring a <i>Scourgify</i> to clean them up a bit. They then drifted off to sleep, their bodies spooned tightly together.

 

\---

 

The next morning Draco woke up to the lovely smell of freshly brewed coffee, toast, fried eggs and bacon. He opened his eyes and looked blearily up at his boyfriend who was standing by the bed, holding a tray filled with the delicious-looking food. Harry smiled and winked at Draco. 

“Good morning, love. I thought you might want some breakfast.” 

 

 

THE END


End file.
